My Always and Forever
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Lexi is inspirational, energetic, fierce and positive but alone. Emmett is cheerful, optimistic, and never worries about things beyond his control. They find their other half in each other. They will stand by one another. Always and forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I love Lexi. I love that she is always there for Stefan. :) please read it. I know its Little short. But dont worry because if you guys like it so far I plan of continuing.**

**Summary: **

Lexi is inspirational, energetic, fierce and positive but alone. Emmett is cheerful, optimistic, and never worries about things beyond his control. They find their other half in each other. They will stand by one another. Always.

**M**

Alexia Hale sighed as she layed on her back on her bed, bored. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked up to see her little sister, Rosalie, by her vanity putting on make up. There were only a few differences between the two of them. Rosalie had blonde icy long, straight hair, violet eyes, and had a beautiful figure. Alexia, on the other hand, had golden curly hair, cinnamon eyes that had tints of gold and green, she had an natural olive skin tone, and had the same beautiful figure. Alexia was humble and compassionate, while Rosalie was vain, inconsiderate, and everything always had to be about her. The spolit brat she had become made Alexia wish she had the sister she grew up with.

"Rosie, you have your own makeup, why must you use mine?" She never understood that. What made everyone think that Rosalie was better than her, better than everyone else? Sure, she was beautiful but her attitude tarnished that.

"Lexi," Rosalie mocked and gave her a distant glance though the mirror, "Maybe if you actually used some you would find a suitor. Your pretty enough, I suppose."

Alexia glared at her sister in disgust and turned away. She was more that 'Pretty enough' she had gotten compliments, maybe even alittle more than Rosalie, not that Alexia was keeping track.. it just felt good to be wanted. Every girl deserves someone to love her, to want her. To look at her as if she was the only girl in the world. That's what Alexia wanted, but all because Rose had a suitor - a man named Royce that her mother, father, and sister adored - didn't mean she needed some airheaded loser like him. She rolled her eyes, besides something about Royce didn't sit well with her, but she didn't ever mention it in fear of being scorned. Royce didn't seem like the gentleman he claimed to be. Alexia had always been good at reading people. Sensing if they were trustworthy or not for instance, and Royce wasn't one to be trusted.

"I don't want to settle." When Rosalie rolled her eyes, she in turn scoffed. There was nothing wrong with that. If you don't respect yourself, what makes you think people would respect you? It felt like there was something so much greater out there, calling out to her. "Your young Rose, you barely know him." She looked at Rosalie's outraged eyes, mad that her sister could see through her as always, but Alexia continued on as if it was nothing, "Your in love with the_ idea_ of love."

"Your just jealous." Rosalie said guarded, "It's okay though, Everyone is jealous of me."

"God, can you be more vain? Do you hear yourself?" She got off the bed going to the door, "One day, God forbid, it'll bite you in the ass." She opened the door, "Now please, get out of my room. Let me know when my sister returns back in her body, let her know I miss her."

When Rosalie left, yelling for her mother and was no doubt going to tell on her, she sagged against the door.

_Let me know when my sister returns back to her body._

_Let her know I miss her._

_Miss her._

She cared more than Rosalie thought. Rosalie always looked up to her, and Alexia always went out of her way to help her. She loved Rosalie, and Rosalie used to be closer to her than anything you could ever begin to imagine. She missed the good times they had together. Lately, it's just been _Royce this and Royce that_. She didn't trust Royce and that put a large gab in the sister's relationship. It felt like she failed her sister, and by the way they treated her, it felt like she did.

Alexia's eyes filled with tears. It was like Rosalie chose Royce over her sister. Like her mother and father didn't care about her anymore. Like_ she_ didn't matter. And she supposed to them, she never did.

She shook her head, and sighed, she needed to get some sleep. The children she teached needed her and she needed them. She loved each and every one of them, she cared. And in turn she found people than appreciated her, and saw more than the Hale name. Of course, her family didn't know and she wasn't going to tell them. What? So they could cause more problems than normal? She didn't want that. She didn't need drama.

Heart heavy, she cried until she fell asleep. Her maid would have found her there, against the door and passed out, if she wasn't carried to bed by a mysterious silver eyed stranger.

_Alexia Hale is so beautiful closer up. So caring.. but so alone. Eternity will be amusing with her spunky attitude and energy. Something so beautiful, you can't help but stand and admire it._

Lexi sighed, as she made her way through the forest in thought of her sire Lars Vervank who was a much older vampire and was like a father to her. The two were very close, he taught her a lot about how to be a vampire and keep herself well-trained and also how to wane her feeding from humans.. but he was murdered a few years after turning Lexi by a hunter. She heard a bear roar, thought nothing of it until she felt a pull and smelled something that made her freeze before running to the smell that made her monster rise within her..

Blood..

_Human _blood..

.~.

**Please review - this is only the beginning. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A guy with light brown hair and green eyes fell asleep in a leather chair waking up only when the book in his lap fell. Picking it up and setting it on the table next to him, and stetches stopping when he hears a female, "Ha." Going to check it out, he then hears the window creek open loudly. Shutting it noiselessly, he tries to use his supernatural hearing, but comes up with nothing for a few minutes before a hiss reaches his ears.

"Damon?" His answer was a disbelieving snort.

After a couple more noises something runs past him, putting him on his guard. A blonde and black blur runs past him, knocking him down from behind. In alarm he flips himself over, coming face to face with a honey blonde haired angel with a demon's face. Her mouth showed fangs as it arched it's way to his face. Her eyes, black with red around them, were blazing in something that they thought was hate with huge veins around them.

"...Lexi?" He questioned, slowly recognizing her. And in an instant her fangs, demon eyes and fangs disappears leaving them to gaze at her beauty. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkled in mischief as a teasing, satisfying slow smile reached her lips.

"Hi." Her voice was even beautiful and filled with a light teasing."...Lexi?" He questioned, slowly recognizing her. And in an instant her fangs, demon eyes and fangs disappears leaving them to gaze at her beauty. Her cinnamon brown eyes sparkled in mischief as a teasing, satisfying slow smile reached her lips.

"Hi." Her voice was even beautiful and filled with a light teasing.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, still confused.

She got up, dragging him with her in a speed to fast for Bella to catch, and looked at him genuinely hurt," How can you ask that?"

He hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him, "I missed you.. where's -"

He was cut off when he noticed a guy with piercing blue eyes staring back at him. Emmett looked the same - weight builder and very intimidating when it came to protecting Lexi. They completed each other in every way, shape or form. True mates. After being mauled by a black bear in 1935, Emmett was rescued by her, and given a second chance at life after being turned into a vampire by Lexi and they were rarely separated after this, having fallen passionately in love.

Stefan smiled at him and shook Emmett's hand as he saw Lexi lean into her mate. They had such a fairy tale story book ending. He could only hope that he would be able to have something like it with Elena. He remembered how he met them.

_Stefan pull his head from his dead victim with a bloody mouth a crazed look in his eyes, he was a hunter and he wanted more. He could not take his eyes off a person with a long black coat that touched the ground with a hood that covered the person's face. They watched as he walked, shadowing the person as it walked into the forest. Targeted as another victim. He tried to lunge at the person, one second it was there, the next it was gone and then pinning him to the floor._

_The only thing that was showing now was a frowned mouth that were alittle pinkish. "What kind of idiot are you?" _

_The figure slowly pulled off her hood off to show her face with honey blonde curly hair and looked down at him curiously. A huge man with brown hair, muscles where Stefan didn't even know were possible to have, baby blue eyes glaring at me with warning and Stefan had no doubt that he could snap Stefan like a breakable twing if he made one wrong move. _

_The blonde was in her mates arms, Stefan could tell they were mates but of how they both carried themselves, calming down her mate and looking down at him briefly . Those two was all it took for Stefan to realize that they, as as they both were, would change his life._

.

_"I'd say it's not necessary to take us in but you __**did**__ try to eat me and with dawn coming beggers can't be choosers." Lexi stopped talking as her and Emmett saw three girls torn apart and put back together, blood on the carpet and sofa. Holding on to each other and their disgust, Lexi went on, "Or should they be?"_

_"I was going to ... take care of those.." Stefan said in embarassment._

_"My God - Your a ripper.." Lexi said breathing out in sadness._

_"A what?" Stefan looked at the woman who had spoken as she and her mate were next to him, confused._

_"A ripper. See their are good parts to being a vampire and there are bad parts.. Your the bad parts.." Emmett said instead of her, looking at the empty bodies and then to Stefan. They could teach him control if he wanted, after all he knew Lexi always had a thing to save a lost cause._

_Lexi looked at her mate, as in confirmation and hugged him as he nodded then looked at Stefan. "Well - We are just going to have to change that."_

Lexi looked at him from where she was looking lovingly at her mate, looking into his eyes as she moved her eyebrows along with her head slightly, teasing him lightly, knowing how her friend thought about the subject. "Happy birthday."

.~.

It was morning now and Stefan was tickling Lexi as she tried to get away and slap his hands away, Emmett sat by her smiling as she laughed, then in a moment of seriousness she said, "I don't know okay?"

She was waving her hands around as she talked embracing her half italian side "Some freak shot at us with wooden bullets we knew to bail in under sixty! ...And why is a news reporter hunting Vampires?"

That is what Emmett would like to know, he was ready to fight but the need to get his soulmate safetly was more important.

"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us. Could be that guy David, the news reporter, could be others." He said quickly. "And," he looked at her protectively as a big brother to his younger sister, "While your here, please be careful?"

Lexi groaned, "Ugh. Why stay?" She jumped up, looking at him playfully, "We are heading to New York for the weekend. Remember Bon Jovi? In the Garden?" Stefan and Emmett smirked as they put their fists up while Lexi pointed at they playfully, "Wanted. Dead. Or. Alive. It's our theme song! It'll be a blast!"

"Hey do you think he'd actually remember us?" Stefan questioned, "That was a pretty crazy weekend, Huh?"

She smiled as she pointed at him again with both fingers and twirled them around in circles suggestively, "We can make him remember us." He smiled at her as she went on, "C'mon! Let's go! I mean what's keeping you here?"

"I told you." Stefan said again, "her name is Elena."

"Well," she said picking up an old picture of a girl with an oval face, dark hair and dark eyes, "Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all," she shook the picture with a baby face, teasingly, "sprung over."

He made his way over to her and took the picture in mock anger, "You didn't even know Katherine."

"Cause if I did," She said back in a tone that left no room for arguement, "I'd kick her ass.." Emmett couldnt help but let out a loud booming laugh when she murmured, "Little Bitch." Under her breath even though Stefan could hear it. Lexi didn't care and Emmett pitied Katherine alittle if she ever had the misfourtune of crossing Lexi's path, more so if he wasn't there to see it and record it.. "In speaking of," She went on, "Where's damon?"

Emmett smirked widely as she easily switched the topic of discussion. The one thing she hated more than Damon and he couldn't say he blamed her at all, was Katherine. Damon was Stefan's older brother and he was so irritating that the only reason why Lexi nor him has ever ended Damon's existance was simple - Stefan.

"Inflicting Misery somewhere." Stefan replied simply.

All the mated couple did was an echoed 'uh~huh'.

"Hey," Stefan walked up to her thoughtfully, "Are you going to be okay here... alone... I have some things I have to take care of?"

"Yeah," She started slowly, "Emmett and I aren't children, Stef. We could take care of ourselves. Don't worry."

Stefan grasped her hand and smiled softly at her in a 'nice try' sorta way, "I know, your just like the little sister I never had." She smiled up at him, gave him a tight hug before she made her way towards Emmett and sat on his lap comfortably, smiling as Emmett put his chin on her right shoulder. "Hey Lex," she turned her attention back to Stefan, "I'm really glad that you both came here."

"Okay," she looked at him with determined eyes," What are we doing for your birthday?" Ignoring his groan she went on, "It is not everyday that a guy turns a hundred and sixty two years old." She ended, teasing him about it with her voice.

Stefan groaned, then looked into her determined eyes, weary, "Really?"

Emmett smirked at the poor boy that didnt stand a chance as Lexi smiled smugly at him, nodding, "Oh yeah."

Stefan groaned, trying to ignore the image before him of Emmett, the person he looked at as a brother, kissing up Lexi's neck as she moaned softly, with a shiver he yelled out that he would be back later.

He loved them as family, he really did, sometimes more than his own brother. He just could do without images ... or audio.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lexi pulled herself up from the comfortable bed, hands immediately going to rub her stiff neck as she tried to make out where she was and what happened. She took in the shades of blue, white and gray around the room. She put her bare feet on the white plush carpet, huffing alittle before getting up and looking into the old full length mirror. Looking at from her honey blonde curls all the way done to her feet and couldn't help but feel sure that something was different even though nothing really seemed out of place from the outside. She was kidnapped, that she was sure of, but she could only hope that they were much nicer than those people she was forced to call family._

_"Your up." A male voice with a deep accent of some kind made her jump slightly as she spun around, looking confused as a tanned man with dark hair with equally dark eyes walked in and set down a dark on a nearby table. "I apologize, Alexia Hale. You weren't meant to be with a family you were born into. You can be greater than anything you have ever dreamed of becoming.. All you have to do-" He held up the delicious smelling drink, "is drink this."_

_She was curled and crying as something broke through her gums, arms wrapped around her and she didn't know what it was about this man but.. For once in her life Lexi felt safe. "I will protect you, my child." The mystery man slid a blue stoned ring on her pointer finger with an 'A' on it that matched his except his had an 'L' on it. "You will always be safe with me."_

_/_

_ "Alexia!" She turned to pull him and run. Her left hand just barely touched his, both lapiz lazuli rings glinted in the sunlight as he pushed her back lightly. Saving her. A person that gave his boring long life meaning. "Run."_

_She launched herself at him, "No!" She couldn't leave him. She won't._

_ "You must." Looking into his eyes, her vision blurry, she mouthed the words 'Thank you for everything.' and that 'she loved him.' Thanking him for helping her. For proving that she was good enough for someone to care for her. When someone makes such a impact on you life, you don't want to let them go.. And even though it was against everything she was and stood for.. She reluctantly did what he asked._

Lexi felt her head shake back and forth, wrapped her arms around her body for comfort and she turned her body. Opening her eyes to find it was only a dream.. Memory, she corrected herself sadly. She sighed, trying to catch her breath, only to gasp as she looked up to see a man with raven hair and blue eyes smirking at her.

"Boo." He said mockingly and she groaned, straightening herself up while still laying on the bed now at a safe distance away from him.

"Hello Lexi." He said almost mockingly, "What an .. _unexpected _surprise."

Lexi snorted sarcastically, looking at him teasingly, "_Unexpected Surprise?" _She smiled mockingly at him, "I think the wrong brother went back to high school."

"How long are you and your hulk muscle here for?" He asked, his hand holding up his head as he looked over at her.

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." She said flipping her hair alittle, dismissing him.

"Aw, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" He sounded hurt yet mocking at the same time.

Lexi did a tight thin lined smile,"That's it Damon," she said sarcastically, "After a century, I finally realized," she looked at him faking compassion, "death means _nothing _without you in our trio." She went up to him, her pointer finger on his chin, "Do me." She rolled her eyes at his puppy dog pout look.

"Ugh." He grunted, "Why are you so mean to me?"

She abandoned getting off the bed and turned half of her body to face him, "Uh ~ have you met _you? _You're not a nice person."

He waved his hands dismissing the reason, "Well - 'Cause I'm a vampire."

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, making her look adorable in Emmett's eyes. _Yeah, and that's an excuse. _She mentally rolled her eyes, making them smile. "Yeah, that's an excuse. But you're _only _the bad parts."

He had fire in his eyes, giving her a seductive smile when he tried to crawl to her, since he couldn't hear Emmett in the house. "Teach me to be good."

Lexi, before he could even comprehend what happened, was in front of him with her hand on his throat pinning him to the bed. "I'm older, and that means stronger. This may seem foreign in the world in your head that revolves around you but I don't want you. Emmett is my vampire soul mate. Try that again and I will happily watch as he rips your head off. Do Not ruin our time with Stefan. 'Cause I'll hurt you." She pulled her face to his, her eyes firm, "and you know I could do it."

"Got it." He whispered in pain with her hand tight on his neck, and he looked up to see her give an appointed glare that could freeze hell before she left him go and left, leaving Damon wheezing for unneeded air in her wake.

"So," Lexi smiled at Stefan from her seat on Emmett's lap in a leather chair, "This _Elena _girl. She'll come around, I'm sure of it.. have you have sex yet?" She was wearing a foam fitting black shirt, black skinny jeans and black heels. Her blonde hair was long and smooth and she had gold hoops in her ears.

"No." Stefan hid a smile at his friend's carefree attitude.

"Sex always works," she complained to him as she sat down in a living room red velvet chair, "I mean really, You would rock her world with your vamp sex she'll be yours forever." She made a silly face at him, then began laughing with Emmett as he made a embarrassed face.

"This isn't about Sex," he looked at her fully as she pulled out a huge red bag and began unzipping it, "Or _compulsion, _or any of our other tricks.. she's gonna have to want to be with me.. on her own terms."

She pulled out two blood bags and gave one to Emmett before looking at Stefan, looking at him closely, "Wow. That sounded all .. mature and grown up."

He looked at her and smiled, "Well I'm not getting any older."

Lexi mocked laughed at his joke and dug a straw through the blood bag sipping it like it was a juice box. She sighed as the bloodlust left her, and saw that Stefan was regarding it carefully. "Want some?" She looked cautious and careful.

"No." He jumped off the red couch to get away from it before he convinced himself to take it. "Thank you."

"Relax," Rolled her eyes and looked down at it saying honestly, "We didn't kill anyone for it. This guy that is Emmett's friend - he's our supplier."

Lexi looked at Stefan who had his arms crossed and his jaw clenched, "Oh, don't judge!" She rolled her eyes at him, "Look I tried the animal diet -" she threw down the empty blood bag. "Lasted three weeks."

Emmett nodded, "Bears were fun to hunt though." Making Lexi smile up at him and roll her eyes at how he taunted them.

"It doesn't matter." He reassured them both, "It's just that if I started again I don't think that I could.."

"You could stop." She looked at him, believing in him, and rolled her eyes at his self pitying look.

"Lexi," she looked at him, "I would _never _judge you."

She sighed, "I'm just jealous of your restraint.." she looked mockingly as she said "I have _none._"

He shook his head, smirking slightly.

"I had to lighten the room some." she smirked, "Speaking of which," she had a playful glint in her eye as she twirled her pointer finger a little "What are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask!" Damon came walking into the room.

"Well, I wasn't asking _you._" Lexi glared at him, so did Emmett for what he did to her earlier. Damon was lucky he was walking around right about now. Lexi didn't keep anything from him, though he was glad she knew how to handle herself, even though he would always be worried about her - it made him worry a little less.

"There's a party." He said promptly, "At 'The Grill'. You'll love it." Making the couple look at each other before looking at Stefan, weary and cautious. "Banquets, Tacky waitressing staff ... all of Stefan's friends."

"Yeah, I .. don't want a birthday .. party." Stefan said shrugging his shoulders, trying to stop them, but he knew that Lexi would convince him to go.

"Well," Damon shrugged back, "It's not for _you, _It's a party, party. Nobody there is going to know it's your birthday.. Caroline is throwing it."

"Damon," Stefan narrowed his green eyes at Damon, "stay away from Caroline."

"We're friends." Damon rolled his blue eyes.

_Damon - Damon Salvatore has FRIENDS?! _Lexi thought with disbelief.

"It's cool," Damon went on, "It's important to have the town see us out and about like normal folk. We need to _blend._" He looked down and made a disgusted sound at the sight of the blood bags, "Ugh, _I _prefer mine at 99.6"

Lexi pursed her lips in thought while her eyes held her annoyance for Damon, and she looked at Stefan when Damon left with a playful glint in her eyes and she shrugged her right shoulder, "Let's go."

He shook his head, groaning.

"Please.." He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"You ask me that like I have a choice." That brought a carefree smile to Lexi's face, making Emmett laugh.

"Now you get the idea after all these years." Smirking at Stefan as he remembered the loud mouthed, annoying vampire that Stefan once was.

XxX

"It's open! Come'on in!" Lexi had come down the hall with a cinnamon colored towel around her body, hair wet from a shower smiling as she remembered just minutes ago with Emmett in the shower.. that was until she saw a beautiful olive skinned girl with brown eyes that matched her straight hair.

When Lexi saw her she took a step back in shock, "Oh my God." _Katherine.. the girl that fucked up Stefan and Damon's lives.. but.. heartbeat.. what - how _ "How?" She pointed to the girl, squinting her eyes in confusion and shock, "Uh - Who?"

"I'm Elena.." The other girl claimed before she looked at Lexi with something close to disappointment, Lexi's eyes widened, _Elena? This was Elena_, "Who are you?"

"Lexi.." she pointed to Elena twice, trying to get over how much she looked like Katherine too talk, "A friend of Stefan's."

Elena looked at Lexi then looked past her, "Is he here?"

Lexi narrowed her eyes slightly. Oh she was so going to chew Stefan out for dating a carbon copy of Katherine. God, What was he thinking? He wasn't. Straining her supernatural hearing she said but wanted to bring back the words after they were spoken, "He's in the shower."

She saw Elena's eyes widen as she took in what she said, and Lexi felt the need to roll her eyes. All because She just can from a shower didn't mean it was the same bathroom. "Um, Do you want to wait?" God, this is so awkward.

"No.." Elena said sadly and Lexi said uncomfortably that she'd tell him that she had stop by.

"That's okay..." Elena left, heartbroken leaving Lexi to stare after her with sadness.

"Lexi?" Emmett he took in her stance, and after all these years he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong, hun?"

Lexi shook her head and ran upstairs at vampire speed with Emmett following her to see Stefan just throwing on a button up shirt. Her grip on her towel tightened as her cinnamon brown eyes darkened with emotions. "Are you out of your _freaking MIND?!"_

Stefan looked at her then Emmett, the other man just as confused as he was. Lexi didn't act like this. She was on guard until she let you in and protective when you got there but this was something different. Something he hadn't seen in her and couldn't name, "What are you talking about?"

Lexi stormed over and grabbed the old picture of Katherine none too gently and thrusted it in the air around her, "I just met _ELENA." _Her eyes were almost black from blazing with anger and betrayal that he didn't tell her. Emmett saw this and glared at Stefan for making her feel that way and hugged her towel clad body close to him. "You have some _serious explaining _to do."

Emmett looked at Stefan, his head on top of Lexi's head as Stefan gulped in fear.

**Please review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
